Marry Me
by mullinsb
Summary: What if… Sonny never brought up the "almost kiss"? What if Davis had not shown up that night after Mexico? #savis #sealteam


What if… Sonny never brought up the "almost kiss"? What if Davis had not shown up that night in the bar after Mexico?

song inspiration: Marry Me- by Thomas Rhett

Sonny picked up his mail before heading into his apartment, tossing it on the counter as he dropped his bags on the floor. They had just gotten back from a mission and he was beat. He sat down on the couch for what was intended to be a brief rest and fell asleep.

What seemed to be a short time later he woke up, walked over to the fridge to grab a snack and flipped through the mail. A familiar handwriting caught his eye in a medium sized white, thick, square envelope.

"Mr. Sonny Quinn"

He breathed in deep and paused for a moment before opening it.

She wants to get married, she wants it perfect  
She wants her grandaddy preaching the service  
Yeah, she wants magnolias out in the country  
Not too many people, save her daddy some money

_Ooh, she got it all planned out  
Yeah, I can see it all right now_

_I'll wear my black suit, black tie, hide out in the back_  
_I'll do a strong shot of whiskey straight out the flask_  
_I'll try to make it through without crying so nobody sees_

Opening the envelope he pulled out a very elegant invitation.

"Your presence is requested at the nuptials of Miss Lisa Davis and Mr. Roger Presley…"

_Yeah, she wanna get married_  
_But she _don't_ wanna marry me_

He felt his heart drop and suddenly he wanted to throw up. He was Sonny Quinn. Sonny Quinn didn't get the feels like this. He grabbed a beer, and just stared down at the invitation.

_I remember the night when I almost kissed her  
Yeah, I kinda freaked out, we'd been friends for forever  
And I always wondered if she felt the same way  
When I got the invite, I knew it was too late_

He was thrown back into reality when his phone rang. The caller id showed as "Blondzilla."

"Hey Spenser" he answered. "Hey Man, did you get your invitation?" Clay asked "Yeah" Sonny answered solemnly. "Dude, I can't believe Davis is getting married. I'm happy for her though." Clay replied not catching Sonny's tone. "Was there something else you wanted or did you just want to be all mushy there lover boy?" Sonny asked annoyed. "Uh.. no. um I just saw this invite and I know you guys were close so I wasn't sure why you hadn't mentioned it"

"Yeah, we haven't talked for a while since she moved to San Diego. But seriously? Roger? Presley? You've got to be kidding me" Sonny took another drink of his beer. Clay laughed, "oh my God, that didn't even hit me until just now." "I gotta go, I'm going to take a shower before we all meet up tonight, I'll see you there ok?" Sonny said mostly just wanting to get off the phone. "Sounds good. See you then" Clay said hanging up.

Sonny walked into the bar, casually late. All the boys were already there. As he walks in Ray yells "Hey Sonny, we're thinking we need to vet Davis' fiancé before she marries him; you up for the mission?" he asked half kidding. "Isn't there anything else we have to talk about?" Sonny snapped back annoyed. "Easy brother, I was just kidding. Davis was part of Bravo and I'm just saying we look out for each other". "Yeah." Sonny replied before ordering his whiskey. "I called her this afternoon to congratulate her" Clay said "they're getting married here because he has a lot of family in Virginia. She said she really wants us to come, so you guys should send back that RSVP." Sonny gave a huff "I don't do weddings" Jason patted him on the shoulder "but I thought Sonny Quinn loved brides maids" he said laughing. "I'm gonna call it a night, I'll see you boys later" Sonny said getting up to leave.

He wondered what would have happened if he hadn't been so closed up. If he had just taken a chance.

_Bet she got on her dress now, welcoming the guests now  
I could try to find her, get it off of my chest now  
But I ain't gonna mess it up, so I'll wish her the best now_

_So I'm in my black suit, black tie, hiding out in the back_  
_Doing a strong shot of whiskey straight out the flask_  
_I'll try to make it through without crying so nobody sees_  
_Yeah, she wanna get married_  
_Yeah, she gonna get married_  
_But she ain't gonna marry me_  
_Whoa, she ain't gonna marry me, no_

Suddenly, he woke up on the couch in a cold sweat and as he heard the phone ring. Still not totally awake he put the phone to his ear "Quinn" A familiar laugh came through the line. "Catch you at a bad time cowboy?" Davis asked. "No, no… I uh, I um just got back and apparently fell asleep and had the weirdest dream" he said running his hand over his face trying to shake the feeling he was left with. "Wanna tell me about it?" she asked "Nah, it was nothing. How are you?" he asked trying to change the subject. "I'm ok" she answered as Sonny heard a knock on the door. "Who the hell…" he muttered. "You got company cowboy, I can let you go…" Lisa replied. "No, I don't know who.." he started as the knock began again but a little harder. "One second, I've got to get rid of the jackass beating on my door" he said as he grabbed the door handle and pulled it open hard ready to yell at whomever was interrupting.

Lisa laughed as she saw the surprise on his face "jackass huh?" she smiled as he wrapped his arms around her "oh I missed you" he said burying his face in her neck. "I'm here now, we should make up for lost time" she replied with a kiss as they made their way inside shutting the door behind them.

Sonny was relieved it was all just a really bad dream :)


End file.
